The Tick Vs The Invisible Centurions
by one eyed nemesis
Summary: When Invisible Roman soldier-ghosts in Centurion Armor attack the City it is up to the Tick and Arthur to save the City along with their new friend Aussie Ozzie: the Koala Chaser. Feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1

_"Mor-ning Patrol! What a lovely thing for a heo-ric Soul. I wa-nt you to kn-ow it is so great! There is no debate!"_ The Tick sang his newly created patrol song as he sat on the wing of an airplane. Usually he jumped from building to building but as construction was underway he chose a different method. Someone and broken the buildings by jumping on them and the Tick was determined to find out who.

"That was you Tick." Arthur said gliding parallel to the plane.

"Nonsense chum, why would I do that."

"alright." Arthur smiled.

"_OH yeah, oh ye-ah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! MORNING PATROL!"_ Tick finished his song. "What a great morning to patrol our great city!"

"The City seems peaceful today." Arthur said, "Can we go get breakfast."

"I assure you evil-doings are afoot! I know it!" the Tick looked down on The City from the plane.

"We are now leaving The City." a woman from the airplane said, "Please fasten your seatbelts."

"Time to debark." the Tick jumped off the wing and plummeted to the streets below.

"Wait up Tick!" Arthur started a steep decline to follow the Tick's quick descent.

"Freefalling is such fun! Arthur try it!" the Tick grabbed at his wings.

"No Tick!" Arthur flew a few feet away.

"Oh, I foget not everyone is nigh-invulnerable like me!" Tick crashed shoulder deep into the street and a bunch of constructions workers shouted inaudibly at him.

Arthur landed next to the Tick.

"Hey look it's that newcomer!" the Tick observed a man in khacky shorts and boots wearing a green cargo vest and a fisherman's hat. "Hey come here my new friend!"

The man was blond with sun-bronzed skin, "Aussie Ozzie: the Koala Chaser at your service! Crikey! What happened bloke?"

"All in the line of superhero duty,my Australian friend."

"This is great! Back home we don't get to see Superheroes acting naturally, watch carefully Arthur this man the most natural and at ease hero I've ever met!"

"Arthur meet Aussie Ozzie, the greatest hero and wildlife conservationalist this side of the Down Under!"

"Look Tick, Aussie Ozzie, over there!" the Arthur rubbed his eyes as he watched a befuddling sight.

"Crikey, Roman Centurion armor attacking the City!" Aussie Ozzie shouted as floating armor came down the street slashing swords throught air and chasing away workers.

"This looks like a job for the Tick and Arthur! And Aussie Ozzie!" the Tick shouted.

"Crikey! I'm a hero now!" Aussie Ozzie shouted as he followed the Tick into action.

The Tick tackled the first ghostly Roman soldier and wrestled the Armor to the ground. "This is for trying to take over the world again!" The Tick hit where he expected to find and invisible neck but his fist went right through. "_Flipping Pizza!_ What are you?"

The Armor got away and swung his blade.

The Tick narrowly avoided a nasty cut. The blade came back and glided over his head. But the force of the swing knocked the Tick down. The sword began to come down in what was sure to be a death blow.

Aussie Ozzie twirled a bola over his head and flung at the sword, it caught knocking the sword to the ground.

"Good save Aussie Ozzie!" the Tick launched a counter attack knocking the armor back. "Yes!" the Tick cheered as the Invisble Centurions retreated.

"Crikey! They've got Arthur!" Aussie Ozzie shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tick could not run nearly as fast as Aussie Ozzie: the Koala Chaser, and naturally Aussie Ozzie could not jump up to a plane. Still it was necessary that the both head into pursuit of the ghostly armor. Always a man to fancy himself an improvisor the Tick came up with a plan. Aussie Ozzie was not fond of the plan of the Tick throwing him at the armor, so he conconted his own scheme.

"Crikey, I've bloody got it."

"My wild and crazy friend lay it on me!"

"You grab me and jump and I will swing my bola at that plane, we will be able to swing after the armor like that arachnid fella in New York."

"Can't say his name you see. Copyrights and all." the Tick said as if he were talking to a camera. "Let's go Aussie, or do I call you Ozzie?"

The Tick grabbed Aussie Ozzie and bounded into the air. Swinging a bola while hurdling into the air was harder than Aussie Ozzie had thought but he managed to loop it around the wing of an oncoming plane with the image of Pineapple Pokapo on the side.

"WHOOOAAA!" the Tick and Aussie Ozzie screamed as the plane dragged them closer and closer to the escaping Ghost Armor.

"Now what?" Aussie Ozzie shouted as the loomed behind the fleeing Romans.

"We jump!" the Tick shouted releasing his grip on Aussie Ozzie and freefalling towards the group.

"I've got to be bloomin' crazy!" Aussie Ozzie pulled his bola back and fell after the Tick.

The Tick grabbed at the helmet of the closest Centurion a wrestled it to the ground as the rest of the armor kept going. " I can't make heads or tails of this." he said holding the disembodied head of the armor.

"Tick!" Arhtur shouted still being swept away by the armor.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" he shouted, "Coming Arthur!"

The Tick chased after the armor unaware that just above him Aussie Ozzie was plummeting to the streets below.

In a desperate last ditch attempt, Aussie Ozzie whipped his bola at a nearby building.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tick continued in his single minded pursuit of the Ghostly Roman Soldiers that held his sidekick hostage. As the began to fade from his vision he lunged at them. It was his last chance to stop them from taking Arthur to their ghostly dimension where God knows what went on.

"Spoon!" he shout as he got close to one of the soldiers. He swung his arms forward in a bear hug that grabbed an armsful of empty air. All that was left was a centurion helmet that somehow was on his head.

"Great Ceasar's ghost!" he said trying pry the helmet off, "It seems to be affixed to my noggin through the use of some sort of celestial, ghostly epoxy."

When he looked up Arthur and the Centurions where gone, transported through some sort of vortex.

Up in the sky, Aussie Ozzie's bola missed miserably in its last ditch attempt to hook onto the building and Ozzie continued to plummet to his in evitable demise.

"Oh, Crikey, I'm as doomed as a kangaroo stuck in a sandpit." He closed his eyes and pretended it was all a dream.

He fell, he was 100 feet from ground level.

90 feet from the ground.

85 feet.

70 feet.

45 feet.

20 feet.

30 feet.

40 feet.

Wait a minute, he was going up. That didn't seem right so he opened his eyes. To his surpise he was in the arms of Marvelous Guy from the City of Elsewhere. Staring at the brilliant red mask of the titan from Elsewhere, Aussie Ozzie could help but be confused. Surely he was still on the Tick's turf.

"By that expression I surmise that you didn't expect to be saved by me."

"Crikey, you can bloody well say that again."

"I am an ambassador of the Elsewhere Superheroic Society to The City, I was sent he to try to bridge the gap between the two cities."

"Didn't you lead the Elsewhere heroes when you left The City to be taken over by alien Ducks?"

"I admit it wasn't my shining moment."


End file.
